pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any Fort Aspenwood Bonder
Good if it can keep up enchants with turtles shitting on you, and Luxons can use this to bond turtles?[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 01:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Better to just run air of enchant + millions of prots [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::@ Blue Lazers: Yes, it can keep up enchants with turtles hitting the npc/you. Each hit from a turtle removes an enchant from everything it hits. This build has 2 slots devoted to (beneficial) cover enchants, plus patient spirit as an emergency cover. @ Pwnagemuffin: I think this gives air of enchant a run for its money. Obviously, both have their strengths and weaknesses, but this takes longer/more effort to disrupt, in my opinion. --Ender A 18:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Better to just run air of enchant + millions of prots. 19:09, 16 September 2009 I've got something to say. Seeing u will now continually have to cast blessed signet in order to cast the enchants that prevent from stripping the bonds and the enchants that heal the NC. Why nto take essence bond so you ( the bonder ) will gain energy if the NPC is hit? Then u can nearly spam those skills. Random Person 08:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :That's what Balthazar's Spirit does. The redirected damage from life bond triggers it. Essence bonding the npc may actually be better though, since Life Bond only redirects damage from martial attacks. Toraen talk 12:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Take out Balthazar's and Watchful, add in Guardian and Cure Hex/Spotless/Holy Veil.-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :taking out the e-management is definately not a very good ideaGeneralmurgahn 23:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::bspirit will suck more energy than it gives you unless you're lucky to have stupid luxons--Relyk 23:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I've been bonding FA for a really long time... and I gotta say, nothing, NOTHING is superior to AoE bonding right now. There is no way to counter well of profane, and every bonder is screwed when that happens, but AoE is the only one that can recover from rend. Everyone else is screwed. There are pleanty of ways to bond a gate as long as noone is ripping all your enchants off, but only AoE stands a chance against competent opponets. I really think its the only one that would fall into the category of builds worth keeping. (Kiron 07:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC)) :::: Well it's a nice build and I've been doing alot of bonding in FA. But I instead use 4 bonds, symbiosis spirit and also SoA is veeery vital. Except for that it's a good build. =) Maktoshomlakt 18:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Added testing tag, i think its pretty much there.--Wingsy 22:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) This build, and others very similar are great for FT A. With this build you can hold the gates for a very long time, barring "profane" or a well timed "air of disenchantment". Life sheath+life bond+essence bond combo has nothing to envy AoE build. The energy management by placing essence bond on the NPC that is getting slammed is very reliable as long as you do a good job of covering essence bond. Bond builds and hex-removal builds (i.e. peace and harmony) are the best builds for FT A for specifically keeping the gates and key NPCs alive. I mention hex-removal builds because a strong stack of degen hexes will ignore a lot of what a bonder can do to keep NPCs alive while still managing energy.---La Curita Roja/Moko Yombi, 10 Nov. I don't think bonds are the best way to keep gate npc's alive. More and more Luxon players are bringing enchant removal, and you can't really heal other party members or npc's with this build. I keep gate npc's alive with Protective Spirit, Shield of Absorption, Watchful Healing + some other prots, and Boon Signet for e-managment and extra healing. It works great and it's more versatile than this build. Snowdog000 21:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) this build rules...have not yet lost a game with it (i use reversal of fortune as a second back-up cover) Midgetchinese 08:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) : ok so it doesnt stop a team of 7 noobs and one bonder from losing, but still, a good build... Midgetchinese 06:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Watchful Healing Was better. Guardian is useless in FA. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 03:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) : its use as a cover is alright, except its casting time is a little long (seeing as u only have less than a second to cast if ur going by the pings when the turtles fire) Midgetchinese 10:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::SoA > everything. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 23:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Essence Bond? Last time i checked the damage coming in from Life Bond is neither elemental or physical damage. So casting Essence Bond on yourself gives u a whopping zero energy per hit. What you want is either A. Balthazar's Spirit on yourself or B. Essence Bond on the Architect.Wynne 21:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC)Wynne :I'd go Balth on yourself. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk'']] 02:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Essence Bond > Balthazar Spirits Im using a similar build but with some changesDescribe the build. build=OwAT003CVKloBcTbjIkIewhQfAA Bond just ONE npc of those who protect the gate. (For eg, in green gate, bond elementalist. Put all bond on it, last one being vital blessing. Vital Blessing is the cover enchant, recast it when its stripped. You jsut need one thing to win; a non noob team that doesnt opens the freaking gate -.- Vote One more needed for rating - this build has been sitting around forever. --Wingsy 16:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Protective Spirit & Soul Feast I used to bond Aspenwood Gates a long long time ago, and recently returned to Guild Wars after 2 years of absence. I always used Protective Spirit as cover for Essence Bond, and it's good to give your bondee some protection if the enemy uses Gaze on Contempt right before the Siege Turtle hits. I also ran Soul Feast to counter Well of the Profane. prof=Monk/Necromancer DivineFavor=10+1 ProtectionPrayers=11+1+1 HealingPrayers=10+1 DeathMagic=1SignetKissConditionSpiritFeastBarrierBondBond/build Thoughts/comments? this works like a shine if you're not facing enchantment removal, if you are: just ping the target to your teammates saying 'I can't keep the gate with him nearby' and they should do something about it, if not then you were failed to doom anyways. I'd recommend bonding the Kuzick Necromancers, since they have their own condition removal, as well as some funny hexes. choose the elementalist if you're up against a MM.. the Sliver Armor will vaporise the minions. I´d recommend either taking something like healing breeze, or vigorous spirit to cover the bondee with, you´d be surprised how much those small heals help, they kind of clean up the small 1´s and 2´s that do get to the bondee. That Unknown guy 19:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC)